


TITANS Chapter 1: Revival

by DillonAndComics101



Series: TITANS [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: DC universe - Freeform, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonAndComics101/pseuds/DillonAndComics101
Summary: 5 Years after the freezing of all enemies we gaze upon our now young adult heroes in the calming environment of peaceful jump city, but behind the scenes lurks a familiar evil who shall soon put a plan into fruition.





	TITANS Chapter 1: Revival

**Author's Note:**

> A TEEN TITAN FAN SERIES. 
> 
> This series is derived from Episode 14 How Long Is Forever? this whole series is what I see as that episode changing the Titans future.
> 
> THIS SERIES IS PLANNED TO BE A COMIC WHICH SHALL BE THE FINAL DRAFT OF ALL SCRIPTS. I WILL DRAW EACH CHAPTER SEPARATELY  
> You can view my progress on my Deviantart page http://dillonhill.deviantart.com/ (you can also leave advice if you'd like)  
> This is a Work In Progress. but it's what I have so far for my script, even though it's in more of a fiction format. this is a script for a comic. I don't really describe places or who's talking very much because the reader is gonna see it in the final version. You're mostly gonna see sound effects and dialect (everyone's individual way of speaking) and for conversations of two people, it simply will be a back and forth response, an interjection - or pause .....  
> I'm writing the characters as young adults.  
> by the way, i know it's a detestable aspect of writing, but I've used capital letters as a way of conveying yelling. if this is bothersome to anyone i can gladly edit it.

PROLOGUE  
"Time Is Unchangeable" through the flow of preset events each person's destiny and end awaits. the river of time flows calmly and so it becomes fragile..... and easily disrupted. a constant flow of small events changing is obviously natural. but unless you can stop it completely the flow always corrects itself. this paradox is unbreakable. What I am trying to say is that a ripple in its flow is only temporary. it will correct itself......if it doesn't then it puts the rest of time in danger.... I might be a criminal, but to change the end of a fixed point in time is a crime against life itself.  
-Warp

 

CHAPTER 1: Revival  
Jump City..... it's not metropolis...but it ain't Gotham. it's actually pretty peaceful nowadays, the skylight shining down on everything, from up here it's pretty calming. But it does bring back memories of the city before. Five years ago there was legit nothing but daily chaos. ugh.....I couldn't even read a decent comic without the alarm going off. with enhanced senses, it gets freaking annoying! I'm so over it all, I'm glad I can just have moments to myself again away from villains, and away from danger.............he-he....I should really just focus on what I'm doing before I--WAM!-- OW! DAM POLE! I...wait why am I falling? OH CRAP I CHANGED BACK!! NO NO, BIRD! BIRD!--SLAM!--squish squish squish-- pant..pant..WHY THE HELL DID I CHANGE INTO A PENGUIN?!  
HEY YOU IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY FRUIT CART!  
I UH..........GOTTA GO SAVE THE CITY AND JUNK......BYE! --WHOOSH--  
YOU GREEN ASSHOLE. YOU'RE NOT EVEN GONNA APOLOGIZE! I know you hear me up there! get back her-  
Phew! that was close. I need to stop thinking so much and focus on what I'm doing........which was.....shit what was it?......  
\--flashback--  
Remember Beast Boy Herbal Tea, Hair Gel, and Mustard. don't forget the Mustard....  
yeh, yeh star I got it, but why do I have to shop in the first place?  
I might've lost track a bit when I went earlier (they put a "pet-co" next to the supermarket I couldn't resist), and so I forgot to get these things. oh please, beast boy! everyone is occupied with daily activities, and I have chores on the weeks day of Wednesday ......dreaded chores. I have to sanitize the refrigerator, begin the doing of the laundries, and I must feed the silkie! I also need to prepare, for I have the hanging out to do with Raven. There's not enough time for me to-  
OK, Ok. I got ya Starfire I'll do the shoppi-  
(hugs) OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU FRIEND BEASTBOY!  
you-r......crush....ing me sta..r.......  
EEK!.....Um... he-he apologies.  
OK, Star I'm Out, See ya!  
Beast boy!  
Yeah Star?  
You can use the currencies I have given you to buy yourself something if you wish?  
Really? thanks Star!  
\--end flashback--  
...ah crap, guess I'll have to make a few stops. I’m glad I’m wearing my suit at least. If I transformed in normal clothes.......I hate it when that happens.

sitting at the top of the city to see what I have is strangely fun.........hopefully those people can't see me up here, they'd probably think I was gonna jump. the mustard was pretty easy to find, so was the hair gel. but Herbal tea? I don't even know where Raven gets what she likes, I can't mess this up.....I’ll just call them back....--beep,beep,beep--  
Hello?.....  
Hey Rae it's Beast Boy...  
It's Raven.....huff.....What do you want?  
Star sent me out to pick up some things she forgot at the store today......one of them happened to be your herbal tea, it wasn’t at the supermarket and i-i didn’t want to get the wrong thing so I Just wanted to ask where you normally got it from?  
Hmm, Well if you can find your way there, there is a small produce market right on the corner of 3rd Street, I usually get it from there but it doesn’t really matter much if you can't go that far.  
Nah mama I got it, I got to go back that way because I need to actually get to the comic shop.  
Right.  
so...uh..What are you doing raven?  
Meditating....why?  
oh, I was just curious...hehe...  
OK Beast Boy I'm turning off your com now...  
alright, peace mama!  
.....sure...  
hmm...Well, that went better than it usually does...guess i better start flying.  
......Things have not been the same with raven for a while....ever since i asked her out, she hasn’t been talking to me as much...i mean she’s literally avoiding me at the tower. she didn’t say no but huff.......i should’ve just stayed quiet. I finally get over the Terra thing and i still get obsessed with someone. I feel horrible, i don’t know what was wrong with what i said but if taking it back would make her willingly talk to me again....I’d die single....  
........I’m Finally here....Wait That’s the Same cart from earlier?.......oh no...  
HEY YOU! YEAH YOU!  
Ugh i can’t get Rae’s tea if i don’t try to talk this guy...  
YOU JERK! YOU CRASHED INTO TODAYS FRUIT STAND! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COST ME TO LOSE A FULL DAYS SUPPLY? ON TOP OF THAT SETTING UP THE NEW STAND LOST MONEY! ARE YOU GONNA PAY FOR IT?  
look, dude, I’m sorry about earlier i was in a rush.....i just came to buy some herbal tea..  
OH NO! IM NOT LETTING YOU NEAR OUR INSIDE STOCK NOT UNTIL YOU RAKE SOME CASH OUT OF THAT SUIT OF YOURS.  
come on man cut me some slack. the Titans have saved this city plenty of times.  
YOU THINK I CARE? IM RUNNING A BUSINESS HERE I DON’T HAVE TIME TO DISCRIMINATE BETWEEN YOU AND THE AVERAGE STREET WALKER, YOU DON’T PAY AND I’LL HAVE TO CALL THE-  
Shin...What are you doing to our green friend?  
Dad....you know this guy?  
I Do Actually. Not many years ago he and his purple haired friend saved my shop from robbers, they even waited until i got here to return the money. his pale friend has bought various types of tea from here every week...ever since.  
Dad this guy ruined one of our carts, he left without an apology or helping, now he comes back to buy tea?  
Then let him in, if you won’t help him I will.  
Dad..?  
Shin you know treating customers in such a way is not honorable, peaceful, or humble. he may have damaged a few supplies but not purposely. without him, i wouldn’t even have this small shop now.  
Huff....I Guess you can go in kid, but don’t touch anything except for the tea...  
AHEH....no problem.....  
Come In Green One  
uh thank you for helping me out...  
hehe you’ll have to excuse my son, he picked up some bad habits ever since we chose to live in the city...  
HE-HE I get what mean. being here in jump city really puts a toll on ya  
Yes especially on you being a hero.  
not as much as you think, we were a bit too good at our jobs and we ended up catching mostly everyone.  
Mostly? so there is still someone you cannot catch?  
well he was our greatest threat he terrorized all of us, tricked us, and humiliated us, he took my friend away, and he haunted the rest. we would worry if he wasn’t dead.  
He sounds dangerous. all life is Important but it sounds as if him being dead is for the better. Which tea did you want?  
Oh uh i never told you....i came to pick up some Herbal Tea for a Friend.  
The One Who Always Comes Herself? hmm, you must be very special to do something she cares that much about. she wouldn’t happen to be of interest for you?  
what do you uh...oh...it...its not like that.  
hmm, it sounds like you want it to be?  
It’s Complicated?  
Complications arise for all of us my green friend. however, you dictate whether you see them as a simple puzzle, or an enigma. $7.85  
uh here...thanks for everything.  
Green one! you gave me too much?  
Oh hehe Keep It! It’s for your produce and basket from earlier! (guess i won’t be getting those comic books....)  
Green One!  
yeah!  
if you do care about this girl the easiest thing to do is tell her how you feel, the hard part is the anxiety of waiting on her reply!  
uh thanks!  
Your welcome green one come back anytime! And Good Fortune To You!  
SHIN!  
Dad?  
Don’t Judge others based on how they look or act. here’s the money for the supplies loss-ed and then some. all from the boy, next time Shin be a judge of Character rather than appearances.  
Huh.............guess i thought wrong................he’s a good kid.

 

I’m Finally Home! --RECOGNIZING: PALM SCAN, EYE SCAN, DNA SAMPLE, VOICE RECOGNITION-- --BURP!--  
\--VERIFYING, WELCOME BEAST BOY--  
MAN! I’m starving.  
\--ELEVATOR REACHING TITAN LOUNGE--  
\--DESTINATION COMPLETE, DING--  
WHAT UP TITANS!  
YO! MY MAN BEAST BOY IS IN THE HOUSE!  
AWW CYBORG WHERE YOU AT!  
OVER HERE!  
GASP! CY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?  
What do you mean?  
You Look Different?  
Oh Yeah, I Got An Upgrade!  
How? You Do It yourself?  
Nah, Nah, Fix It Helped Me out. It’s been awhile but he’s doing alot better. he’s one of the leading biomechanics scientists in the world and the leading scientist in robotics research and design. but Recently he ran into some rare tech. i gave him a call one thing led to another and now I’m the subject of his new research.  
so you're a guinea pig?  
.....I’m a test subject in the experiment.  
I’m sure i know what guinea pig means I’ve been one on plenty occasions.  
huff...anyway what do you think is the question?  
I Like the old Cy....what makes this better than that?  
A lotta things. i can easily command my biometrics to create any weapon i have a filed schematic for, i can open these “portals” to get wherever i need to go, i also have an on system AI To do my research for me and on top of this it increases my durability, strength, and perception.  
Ugh......can you say that again but shorter and slower...  
OK this new tech makes me stronger, faster, smarter and gives me added on abilities. it also makes me feel more human it can even convert anything into usable energy  
I thought you didn’t like robot upgrades, its the man that matters?  
that’s the reason i agreed. for too long i felt mechanical i had to recharge i had to walk around like a giant bulk machine, this makes me feel a little bit more like victor and not cyborg without losing the power......by the way when did you start asking the heavy questions?  
I...Uh...Watch too many drama flicks...  
.....  
...  
HEHEHE-HEHE  
HE-HE  
HAHAHA!  
HAHA!

Guys whats all the commotion about  
Oh hey, Dick!  
......Codenames will suffice Beast Boy....or do you like being called a cat?  
hey, I’m Green, not orange....  
you have to admit Nightwing, it’s pretty funny.  
coming from the guy made of metal but is called "stone".  
Cy you really should be happy he didn’t make that into an innuendo  
OK Nightwing. what do you think of the upgrade?  
I saw your files in the computer, seems like a pretty good choice but a little unnecessary. Jump City hasn’t Had much crime for awhile. a reason why I go to Gotham from time to time, its always something going on there.  
Bats is one of the most popular heroes but he can’t even keep his city under control?  
One man can’t do everything beast boy?  
doesn’t he have Batgirl, Batwing and Robin, Plus you on speed dial?  
Your point?  
I Think Beasts just saying that he makes his job harder by working alone so often.  
he just has a superiority complex he thinks he puts everyone in danger on higher risk stuff. he wouldn’t even work with Superman on something he thought was too risky.  
oh yeah, Nightwing I got your Hair Gel.  
oh yeah, thanks Beast Boy.  
Do you really still use that stuff?  
sometimes.  
ah....well, i guess I’ll go give everyone their stuff.  
sure thing.  
Yeh See Ya Beast Boy!  
I’m coming back guys...

\--KNOCK KNOCK--  
Hey Star!  
Whom Is It?  
It’s Beast Boy. I got your mustard?  
\--SHUFFLE, SLIDE--  
OH THANK YOU FOR RUNNING THE ERRAND FOR ME AGAIN BEAST BOY!  
Don’t mention it Star....why are you dressed like that.....  
Oh....Me and Rob-I Mean Nightwing have the date tonight. I begged Raven to hang out with me & pick out clothes  
Oh....That Reminds me....  
Of what occurrence?  
nothing Starfire..... i just gotta go give Raven her tea.  
he-he....oh yes the Tea, I’ll bother you no longer than Beast Boy.  
...whats funny?  
oh, nothing just thinking of what the silkie did today.  
all right, have "the" fun star  
\--Slide, Shuffle--  
guess i gotta go to ravens room now.....what am i gonna say to her.......i just hope i don’t make things any worse...  
\--KNOCK...knock--  
uh....Rae-  
\--Slight slide--  
i got your Herbal Tea....here...  
Thanks..  
\--Slide THUMP--  
Hey uh Raven......  
Yes?  
Can...I Talk to you for a minute?  
About What?  
It would Kinda be better if we were alone...  
......f-fine...  
\--slide, shut--  
It’s Been awhile since I’ve been in here  
Beast Boy  
What?  
Talk....?  
Oh well....it's not easy for me to say..but...  
...Yes?  
I’...  
....  
I’m sorry.  
....  
I’m sorry for that time. I may be childish and Immature but I’m not an idiot. we use to spend more time together, you started letting me go with you places, you actually came with us when we went out, you had fun........but ever since i asked to go out with me...you’ve been alone. Raven I Care about you and all our relationships. if me asking you out made you feel weird or changed our relationship I’m sorry. you and star are like family.....i don’t want to lose you......not like...  
Beast Boy..........  
....Yeah....  
Listen..  
...  
.I’m sorry for shutting you out for so long......but...I can’t be in a relationship more than what we have......it’s not because i don;t accept your feelings. its because to control my powers i have to have a level of emotional stability. I meditate daily, read and try every day to have emotions little by little. but what you said that night made me slip. I had to suppress what i could so it didn’t get too out of hand.  
so your saying you're not mad i asked you on a date?  
no...I’m not...it was a bit of a shock but not a bad one...I thought you were still upset about.....it doesn’t matter. thanks for bringing my tea and trying to make sure i was OK but I’m fine.  
OK.....i just want things to go back to what they were like before all this if it means i can be around you again..  
Beast boy?  
Yeah?  
I...have to go to the library tomorrow........can you go with me...?  
.....Hell yea...i mean uh sure Rae...Night  
Goodnight Beast Boy  
\--slide shut--  
....were going to the library tomorrow.....and she let me use the nickname...that old guy was right i guess...

 

Great He’s Gone.....Why does he have to be so..so..........I can’t even talk about him now....why did i let him call me that? every time he says that it just gives me butterflies i can’t stop thinking about that night and then he just --POPS--............I need to calm down......I Wish It were easier to control my powers...but it’s not......I can’t be with Beast Boy even if I wanted too......not that I Don’t want too.......I Can’t Allow myself to do it......not now.....my powers are getting stronger, I have to stay on top of them even now if I keep letting myself.......it's not simply about hurting him....i could be hurting everyone...my friends....or even the world...........Is....Is It worth it....

 

Sorry you had to fly us here Kori  
It’s ok Dick.....i think flight is faster anyway...  
so whatcha thinkin?  
well....truthfully, I feel unsure about this dating....why do people on earth date?  
well......they date to share moments with people to begin to care....for....people they begin to love.....they keep dating until they either get married or stop but sometimes people can date for.....years..  
years!?  
yeh..  
why?...don’t we share the feelings that you have described?  
well yeah, i guess so..  
on my planet marriages are arranged without dating, you simply meet whom you are engaged too.  
some people do that here too.  
why not You and I?  
Kori uh.....this is a bit sudd--DAH DAH DUM-- Oh......the movies starting  
Richard...  
...Y-Yeah Kori?  
it is rather cold here....  
(both lean towards one-another. he holds her with one arm)  
This is improved.....  
Yeh.......

 

SOMEWHERE ELSE DEEP IN JUMP CITIES CENTRAL PRISON

\--SHUFFLE SHUFFLE SHUFFLE--  
WE HAVE TO DEFEND THE CRYO-TUBES! IF HE GETS THERE-  
JOHNSON AND BRIGGS ARE DOWN! WE DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HALSEY!  
DAMMIT! HUFF...HUFF...Cole? Are You OK.....you’ve been wounded...  
Huff.....wheeze....Sarge...I’m not gonna --COLLAPSE-- I'm-.  
You have a Family......you can't die now lieutenant....  
wheeze......Jackson take command of what's left of our unit...wheeze......you know...my wife told me this Job would kill me....i...didn’t believe...her...._  
......DAMMIT!!!  
SARGE WHAT DO WE DO.....  
LOCKDOWN CRYO! I’M BLOCKING THIS PATH NOTHING GETS PAST US! TAKE WILSON AS BACKUP!  
SIR YES SIR!  
\--SHUFFLE SHUFFLE SHUFFLE--  
....Stay together, soldiers.....  
HeHeHe-  
SHOW YOURSELF!  
Hmm Security seems to be lacking......i thought this was a level 4 sanctioned facility....--step step--  
YOUR...YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD......?!  
Afraid of Ghost Sargent Rimono  
....HOW DID..  
I Studied this place in and out, you should already be dead. but i wanted to put on a show for the audience just so they know I’ve returned...  
SLADE WILSON....UNDER JURISDICTION OF THE FEDERAL AGENCY, FOR DESTRUCTION OF FACILITY PROPERTY, AND THE MURDER OF 78 AGENTS I SENTENCE YOU TO DEATH!!!  
\--UNSHEATH--  
......Then Kill Me...........If you can.  
FIRE!--BRATATATATA----

....AUGHHHHHH!!!!!

SARGENT RIMONO?! WE NEED TO CLOSE THIS DOOR NOW.....SEND A RECORD OF RECORDINGS AND DATA TO HEADQUARTERS.......we might not make it out of here  
I’m happy to know you accept that Lieutenant  
Where is he?  
I’m Behind you...  
Augh--BRATATATAT--  
Jackson...--collapse--  
WILSON! --SHINK--  
Die slowly........The Other Side Awaits..--Shink-- --sheath--  
....--beep--  
\--EYE SCAN COMPLETE ACCESS GRANTED--  
and now time to awake the dead from their icy tomb.  
\--UNFREEZING PROCESS BEGINNING--  
yes...  
\--REANIMATION PROCESS COMPLETE--

ugh, my head hurts...  
Why is Mammoth so cold?  
Attention!  
\--shuffle--  
Who is this organization's leader?  
I am.......I am Brain...why have you helped us?  
IM Taking control of your brotherhood of evil. you will surrender all authority to me and none of you will act unless under my jurisdiction.  
Who Are You to Call The Shots?  
He Is No one. we thank you for freeing us all but you are of no further use and must be eliminated. MALLAH! kill him.  
Yes Brain..--STOMP STOMP STOMP--  
I don’t have time for zoo’s--BANG-- I don’t think you do either--shuffle--  
Mullah! you fool. you will die her--BANG--  
Anyone else?  
L-listen we’ll-  
I DON’T CARE WHAT YOU’LL DO! I have waited five long years just preparing. performing different tasks, assassinations, and much more. I’m running out of patience. this organization is under my control. the only way out now........is in a body bag.  
Were....sorry.  
Pathetic children. none of you are worth my time...but i need soldiers. for now, you’ll do. I’m here because after five years I’ve come to the conclusion --ENCRYPTED FILE T-0-5 ACTIVATED-- after monitoring every movement. after five years of no crime. the Titans are no longer heroes. i was weak. but now they are.....they have become weak just like the city they hold dear. it is time to strike...  
FIVE YEARS! WE’VE BEEN FROZEN FOR FIVE STINKING YEARS!?  
YOU’LL BE FROZEN AGAIN IF YOU DON’T SHUT YOUR MOUTH! ......Like many of you, i seek the destruction of the Titans. but unlike you, I’m willing to do anything necessary.  
SO WHAT DO YOU WANT US TO DO?  
You......will leave...go into hiding until i call for you. your part in this has not yet come.  
so that’s it?  
Is there a problem with that.....you can join the brain and the ape if you wish.  
NO NO NO....We understand Slade...  
That is not who i am any longer. too long I’ve allowed the Titans to plague me. now they shall receive nothing but agony...pain...death. you will refer to me as "Deathstroke" now leave here I still have information to take and a message to leave.  
\--shuffle shuffle shuffle--

You Have Replaced Brain?  
Madame Rouge...yes I am this organization's new leader.  
then I am in service to you now.  
I’m sorry but I came to a conclusion in this plot.  
AND What might that be.......--SHINK----STAB--  
.............You were devoted to Brain so much so that it was obvious you would betray me any moment you could, and claim it all for yourself  
HOW....--SHAKE--......--CLINK-- HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?....  
The point I’m trying to make is that you......--CLACK--  
....  
are not needed--BAM----thud--

\--tap tap tap-- --beep beep--  
....The Titans....Will Remember what it is to feel despair.... and in the end, my plan...will succeed.....nothing can stop me......not anymore.....

END CHAPTER

**Author's Note:**

> in this series, i will take the Titans through many journeys all leading to a final battle with none other than their greatest foe Slade. there will be many guest characters who will become Titans and Justice League members who will be involved in points of the story. I'm planning on not making this super long but it's meant to be told in a rather theatrical way, there will be constant battles and plot points eventually leading up to a climax. people will die, relationships will be made or broken and The Titans will eventually become the heroes they were trained to be. (hint, hint)


End file.
